


A New face

by animewriter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One sided relationship, Sick Character, all around me are familiar faces, conqueror of shamballa, edling - Freeform, fma, one sided alfonsexedward, possible dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Edward spends his time on the other side of the gate keeping to himself and focusing on trying to find his way home. His isolation is driving him to depression and loneliness..that is till he   meets Ling in Berlin while he is stuck there..Suddenly his vow of not becoming attached to anything in this world..is becoming a bit more complicated and harder to follow.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward groaned as he rubbed his stomach hungrily as he waited in line for rations. This other world was really turning for the worse. It was nothing like his world..lack of alchemy aside..everyone here was so focused on war and it seemed everyone was suffering because of it. It had been two years...since he had been trapped here..Two years of loneliness. Two years of familiar faces on a strangers body..That alone was hard to get used to...He had to always remind himself that the Florist Gracia wasn't the same Gracia who made amazing pies and was married to the deceased Maes..Or that his room mate Alfonse was not his brother..

Still even with the familiar faces..he never really felt close to home. He didn't belong here..This wasn't his home and it never would be. So he tried not to make small talk with anyone if he could avoid it..and never really went out of his way to hang out or get to know anyone..It was best to avoid getting attached to anyone...Although he was already in too deep with his brothers double. ..It didn't help either he was working with him on the rocket experiment..

A rocket that may if he is lucky be his ticket out of this world and back home.

He ignored the looks of the people around him. Everyone always stared at him like he was some exotic creature. He suppose in a way he was..

When it was finally his turn he trudged forward and took his food before going to sit against a wall and started to eat. He was awoken from his deep thoughts by a sound of a crash in the ally nearby. Curious he got up and peaked around the corner only to see some men in nazi uniforms rush past him as if looking for someone. They barely glanced his way as they continued on their way.

Edward glanced back into the ally and noticed a trash can open and someone peek. He snorted before going to investigate. "They are gone" He informed the hidden person. Slowly the cover came over before a long black haired asian popped out relieved. "Thanks" The teen said relieved. "You have no idea how persistent they have been. "

"Why have they been chasing you?" Edward asked curiously.

"I was on my way to Switzerland..when i got caught by some nazi's who didn't seem to take to kindly to my anti nazi views..i have been trying to avoid them for a few days now..I wont go back to China.." He frowned as he climbed out and dusted himself off.

"Eh...well...i shouldn't...offer...but if you need a place to stay for a night..I guess you can stay at my place." Edward offered surprised at himself for the offer.

"Really? You mean it? That means a lot" The other said before realizing he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh my name is Ling Yao" he bowed low in introduction before hearing his stomach growl causing Edward to laugh a little amused.

"My name is Edward Elric..Here you can have the rest of my food" He offered handing his food over.

"Edward Elric.." Ling repeated looking over the unique golden eyed boy trying to not blush. "Nice to meet you"


	2. Chapter 2

Alfonse was surprised to find Edward come back not alone but with another male..little less a foreigner. "Ed...who is this?" Alfonse asked lowering his mug in surprise.

"Ah this is Ling..he needs a place to stay hope you don't mind" Edward said sheepishly. "Ling this is Alfonse my roommate." He introduced them to each other as Ling waved cheerfully. Alfonse hesitantly waved back still surprised by the new guest.

"Well...its not like you to bring anyone over..so he must really need the help" Alfonse said with a forced smile..not sure what he thought about the company. "Although..i don't really know..where he will sleep."

"Its fine he can sleep on my bed..I am used to roughing it." Edward assured before leading Ling towards his room not noticing Alfonse's jealous expression. Ling followed Edward happily into his bedroom. "Its uh a bit messy hope you don't mind" Edward apologized embarrassed as he gestured to the room filled with books scattered everywhere. On the table sat even more books and a half bottle of gin. Ling took it all in with a whistle. "You must really like to read"

"Eh..sort of...Im studying rockets and other stuff.." Edward said shyly as Ling picked up another book and looked at it curiously.

"Alchemy?" Ling asked raising an eyebrow. Edward red faced quickly took the book and put it behind him. "hey don't be embarrassed.. I like Alchemy too. I always found it pretty fascinating..the idea of a stone that could grant you eternal life. Too bad it's not real huh"

"Yea...too bad" Edward sighed setting the book down sadly.

"You never know though..maybe it is real..and we just don't have the knowledge or ability to do it." Ling pointed out to reassure him. "I always grew up with stories..of another world that was full of alchemy and other magical things. I used to dream about going to a place like that and seeing it for myself..Silly i know" Ling said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"No..it's not" Edward smiled happily feeling a little bit better at his words. He played with his pony tail shyly before letting his hair out before sitting on the bed to relax.

"You know..you look just how i would imagine someone from that world to look..Between your golden hair and eyes..and how you look...I mean..i have never seen anyone with eyes like yours." He flirted.

"Uh...im...not that..special.." Edward murmured shyly. "Nor..am i as good looking as you think" he said nervously before revealing his fake leg. "My arm here is fake too..im pretty broken.."

Ling took it all in before running a hand along his fake arm. "I don't see that..all of that just makes you more unique" He grinned causing Edward to blush and fall back in protest. "Hey...don't...joke with me..." He blushed embarrassed. "is..this something thats normal in your country or something"

"Yea..sorry I guess i was coming on too strong" Ling laughed unashamed.

"Just..uh...try to not do that to people..they might think you are coming on to them or something"Edward said red faced.

"Oh we wouldn't want that" Ling grinned amused.

"Edward..You should go to bed soon..You barely got any sleep last night" Alfonse interrupted them gruffly. "Uh..yea..thanks I am pretty tired.." Edward admitted getting up slowly rotating his false arm carefully with a wince.

"Are you sure you are okay with me taking your bed?" Ling asked concerned.

"yea..its fine. I can sleep on the couch" He dismissed tiredly leaving the room.

"Ed..you know i have a big bed..we can just share mine..It wouldn't be the first time' Alfonse offered not wanting him to sleep out in the open with a stranger in their house. "Yea ? thanks Al" Edward smiled following him into their room as Alfonse glanced back at Ling one last time warningly before going into his room with Edward.

"Why do i feel like..i intruded on this Alfonse..and touched his things" Ling blinked. "Still...his name isn't exactly on his thing is it." He grinned as he laid back on Edward's bed pleased to finally have a bed to sleep on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ling woke up early with a yawn stretching as he thought over his situation. He hadn't been fully honest with Edward.. He had run away from the palace 3 short months ago..and no doubt the nazi's chasing after him knew who he was and was trying to return him back home. He couldn't handle all the preasures and the war that was going on..Not to mention being one of his dads many illegitimate sons..made it so he was doomed no doubt to go to war or worse..He didn't want anything to do with that.

The moment he had an opportunity to escape he took it. He wasn't fully lying though..he was on his way to a neutral zone ..he had hoped to stay there to wait it out..till the war was over..it was proving difficult though..his face was well known enough that he had been reported and almost captured at every turn.. It was a miracle that Edward at least didn't seem to be the wiser and was clueless to his real identity.

Maybe he could hang around a little bit before he moved on and lay low here. He pondered. Plus...he couldn't deny he had a bit of an attraction to this Edward Elric..his pale perfect skin...His long golden hair that seemed to fall just right when down...but most importantly his Ethreal Golden eyes that didn't seem humanly possible..He had never seen anybody with eyes like..that at least not in real life..Everything about him seemed out of this world..How could he not be attracted to the fellow youth.

As an added bonus Edward was clearly interested in him..if the way he looked at him was anything to go off of..but there was a big draw back..and that Draw back was currently in the kitchen glaring at him as he sleepily walked in.

"I hope you plan on leaving soon." Alfonse huffed eying Ling distrustfully.

"Eh..i can't say when" Ling said innocently. "Also Edward said i could stay as long as I needed."

"I don't like how you look at Edward" Alfonse informed sternly.

"You..mean like how you look at him" Ling grinned leaning against the wall. "Why is he taken already?"

"He doesn't get close to anyone..little less to date" Alfonse scowled.

"Ah..so i have a chance then" Ling said brightly.

"I am serious stay away from him..He isn't well." Alfonse informed. Ling raised an eyebrow at that confused. He seemed fine to him. "he is confused" he pointed to his head. "He is delusional and thinks he is from another world..I don't want people like you taking advantage of him. He is already withdrawn enough as it is..I don't need you worsening his psyche and depression. "

"He doesn't seem like that at all" Ling frowned doubtfully.

"Well he is..So i would appreciate it if you just left him alone..I don't need you ruining all my hard work." Alfonse said upset before coughing weakly into a hankie.

"Are you okay?" Ling asked concerned reaching for him only for Alfonse to back away annoyed.

"Don't touch me I am fine" Alfonse scowled.

"Fine...Fine" Ling backed up hands raised to assure him.

A few minutes later Edward came in unaware of what had happened just moments before. "Eh Ling you are up already?" Edward asked surprised as he got himself a cup of water.

"Im an early riser" Ling replied pleasantly. "Sorry for taking your bed again."

"No it's fine.." Edward Yawned. "You looked like you needed it more..and Alfonse had to stay up late for work..so he let me sleep on his bed." he reassured.

"Well just so you know..i don't move much and if you want you can just sleep with me tonight." Ling replied smoothly ignoring Alfonse warning glare.

"Eh..you need to stay longer?" Edward asked

"Yea..I need to make some money so i can afford to go anywhere. I hope you don't mind. "

"no..of course not.." Edward assured. "I....will be busy a lot with research though..so i'm sure you will be able to have your own space alot..but good luck finding a job with how things are right now' Edward frowned apologetically.

"I am sure i can manage." Ling assured cheekily.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was working on the new model studiously when Alfonse came into the lab worriedly. "I am just as eager to get this going as you are..but even i get sleep and take breaks" Alfonse informed concerned.

"I need this to be finished and ready for another test..It needs to go higher much higher" Edward replied not looking up as he continued to work wishing his alchemy worked here..then maybe getting home would be alot easier. He cursed as he accidently knicked a finger and sucked it with a wince.

"You need to take a break anyway...You have someone asking for you" Alfonse informed lightly.

"Whoever it is can wait" Edward said idly.

"I don't know..this guy is pretty important." Alfonse informed amused. "He is considered a celebrity around the world"

"I dont know any celebrities..i don't pay attention to that stuff" Edward reminded unimpressed.

"Well this one seems to know you..also he is offering a decent amount of money to our lab if you agree to meet with him and help him." Alfonse added.

"Fine..who is this guy" Edward huffed reluctantly getting up.

"Fritz Lang" Alfonse replied. "HE seems to think you are the guy for the job..plus..apparently he knows your father" he added

"He...knows my dad?" Edward repeated now more curious. His dad had been missing for over a year now..could he possibly know where he was hiding all this time? "Tell him i will be ready in a minute i need to wash up" he said getting up.

The desert sand reflected the heat of the sun as a figure stepped over the a hill of sand as he eyed the town nearby as people fought below against the creatures attacking them without mercy. The figure in the red jacket lowered his hood revealing a long dirty blond hair up in a pony tail. He squinted into the distance before spotting the fight and hurrying forward to help those in need.

Winry who was already there sighed in relief at seeing the younger teen as he appeared and fought with ease Transferring part of his soul with a clap of his hand into a nearby suite of armor to help him fight.

"HE really is amazing..a near spitting image of Ed" One of the soldiers observed watching in awe as he took the men down.

"He even dresses like him now" Rose noted. "Poor thing.."

"Don't talk like that..Edward will come back someday i can feel it" Winry scowled surely. "He is just taking his time...because he is lazy"

Edward frowned looking up at the big building Fritz had told him to investigate. Supposedly a monster was spotted there and he wanted him to investigate..A monster his own dad had disappeared when he had went to investigate as well. He smiled hopefully as he entered..maybe it was someone from his world..this could be his chance.

"Hello little brother" A familiar voice calls from above. Edward looked up with a gasp only to see Envy in a new dragon like form. "Fancy seeing you here" He sneered before lurching forward to attack. Edward threw his gun when he saw it was useless..before turning tail and running for his life. There was no way he could beat Envy like this..not without alchemy. He ran down the stairs desperate to get away only to be surprised by the nazi's waiting outside. Envy roared in anger as he felt himself pelted with bullets.  
"Wait..whats going on?" Edward asked confused as he backed up.

"Thank you for your help at luring him out..even your father couldn't do it" A man replied with a smirk.

"My..dad..wait do you know where he is?" Edward asked desperately before another man stepped forward and sprayed something in his face causing his eyes to go blurry. The last thing he saw before he backed out was Envy being lifted up into the air.

Ling frowned as he noticed Edward was still not back yet..He left the house to see if he could find Edward at his work place but was distracted by a gypsy girl running from someone. Ling glanced at the workplace before looking back at the girl who was cornered by the men. With a sigh he turned and went go go help the girl instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noah joins the story. Its not following the actual movie exactly and wont even end the same way. it would be boring if it was exactly the same..but yea lol thanks for reading and comment if you can. It fuels me.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward woke up and found himself now alone in front of the broken down building..Envy was long gone and so was the people from before. He cursed..Envy was his only lead to getting back home. He resolved to go find where they were taken..then he would find a way back..and finally be home. He was done waiting.

It barely took any pressing from the selim bradley look alike who had sent him there. He now found himself sneaking into the building hoping to find some more information. He fought the sleepiness as he trudged forward. He hadn't been back home in over 24 hours now...No doubt Alfonse would be worried..but he had bigger things to worry about.

"Is it like him to be gone so long?" Ling asked curiously as Noah the Gypsy he had helped the previous night cooked dinner for the three of them.

"He has a few times disappeared..." Alfonse admitted. "I never like it...He usually comes back..after a bit..but i can't help but worry..he usually makes it to work at least...and he missed even that...If he isn't careful Tucker will take over his spot.."

"Tucker?" Ling repeated curiously

"Yea..Shou Tucker..another scientist..He has had it out for Edward for a while now" He sighed. "He would do just about anything to get ahead..Hopefully Edward comes back soon..before he tries something."

Sho tucker slyly paid an unseen man. "You promise to make sure ..he goes away right? " He asked uncertain.

:With what i got on him..he wont be bothering anyone for a long time" The shadow manned assured.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward walked around the building and found himself in a big empty ball room. He was about to move on when he saw that on the floor was a transmutation circle. He couldn't believe his eyes. Wistfully he leaned in front of it and placed his hands together before placing them on the transmutation circle not really expecting anything to happen. Disappointed he got up before falling back surprised as the floor lit up and suits that were on the floor flew up in the air before disappearing. "What...just happened?" Edward gaped.

Alfonse found himself fighting a newly arrived attackers that seemed to fall from the sky. He managed to fight them off with skill easily beating these new invaders by once again transferring part of his soul over to an empty suite.

Edward curiously repeated the action to see if he could make whatever it was..happen again..

"The portal..from the sky..its back" Winry pointed surprised. Alphonse looked up and he could..of sworn he saw what looked like his brother in the other end. He grabbed onto the armor that was floating to try to join them but slipped Luckily he managed to transfer his soul into the armor before he fell limply to the ground. Havoc and winry were quick to get to Alphonse's side and tried to wake him but they couldn't seem to wake him.

"Whats wrong with him?" Winry asked worriedly.

"I..don't know..." Havoc frowned. "we should take him back home..maybe some rest will do him good"

Edward panicked as he found himself surrounded by men who warningly aimed their guns at him. A woman stepped forward. "It seems the way to Shamballa is possible" She mussed secretly pleased as some men forced Edward to his knees. "Edward Elric..i have heard so much about you" She smirked coolly as a man went to her side. "See he is just as special as i suspected. A true example of the master race. " He replied pleased. "Just like his father was."

"Look..i don't know what my old man told you..but i want no part in any of this" Edward scowled. "You all seem to be obsessed with any world but your own.." He snorted.

"I guess we have something in common then" The lady replied smoothly as a man pointed a gun at Edward's head.

"He may tell on us or try to stop us..we should silence him while we can" One murmured. Edward quickly moved kicking the gun out of the mans hand causing others to start to shoot.

"Wait! We need him still" The man who had talked earlier with the woman panicked. "Don't kill him!" He pleaded.

Edward cursed before jumping into the pile of armor. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do when the armor in front of him had its eyes glow with life. "What..the?" Edward gasped eyes widened in surprise. The armor head turned slightly before a squealing sound came from it. "Brother!" It explained happily.

The group watched surprised as A tall suite of armor stood up holding Edward close clutching him as if it's life depended on it. The armor nuzzled A wincing and shocked Edward as it continued to clutch the kicking boy. "Brother i am so happy to see you! It's been so long! Are you okay?" It rambled happily.

"Al...I can't breathe.." Edward groaned.

"oh..sorry" Alphonse apologized reluctantly setting his older brother down. "..but wow you have changed..your even taller now" He explained happily leaning down.

"Al.." Edward said softly before the outrage set in. "What you thought i would still be a runt at 18 years old!" He raged jumping up and smacking the helmet off the suite of armor.

"That..suite..it has no body in it.." A man gasped.

"How is this possible?" The woman asked confused

"I..don't know..it could be some form of alchemy..perhaps" Her companion theorized as Alphonse looked around.

"It's possessed by a demon is what it is" A man yelled starting to shoot at Alphonse causing others to react.

"They don't seem to happy.." Alphonse winced leaning down with Edward. "You haven't changed brother..You are still causing trouble" He accused.

"Save the lecture and get me out of here!" Edward huffed climbing on the suites back.

Where are we even going?" Alphonse panicked as he ran leading them out. "I don't even know where to go!"

"Just keep running..we can figure it out as we go! it is better then being shot at" Edward explained.

Back at the house Noah heard the doorbell ring and went to go get it..but Alfonse stopped her. "You better go to the bedroom" He cautioned just in case. She nodded leaving the room. She was about to the room when she saw a flash of what appeared to be Alfonse getting shot. She frowned and glanced back worriedly before closing the door behind her.

Alfonse frowned surprised to see a tall man with long black hair up in a pony tail appear on the other side. The man took off his big white hat and bowed sarcastically. "Is the Scientist Edward Elric here?" He inquired slyly.

"No...he hasn't been in all day..may i ask what you need him for?" Alfonse asked cautiously.

"I am Dr. Kimblee of the nearby Aslyum just out of This city. I have received reports that Mister Elric..isn't well. I have been ordered to take him for an evaluation." He said smoothly. Alfonse gasped at that as a hidden Ling narrowed his eyes.

Unaware of what was waiting for him Edward laughed as he leaned into the armor. "It's great to talk to you.." Edward laughed happily. "I..thought i would never get to talk to you again" He admitted.

"Well..this is great though..we can find a way to get you back now" Alphonse said surely feeling more positive then ever.

"but..how..I don't even know..how you got here...this could all just be a fluke.." Edward frowned worriedly. "I am surprised it even worked..You can't normally use Alchemy in this world..Trust me i have tried." He said wistfully staring at his hands.

"Dont give up big brother..I will find a way on my end..Just wait for me okay. I promise..I will figure this out. I am sure someone on my end has an idea..I can try to find Wrath..he might have an idea.." He said surely. "He still has some of the notes from Dante."

"Isn't Wrath evil?" Edward frowned recalling the kid from the other world.

"He isn't bad..He is just lonely and surrounded himself with the wrong people..I am sure we can trust him Ed..I just got to convince him to help me"

"Just...be careful Alphonse..I..don't want you to get hurt..you got your body back now..so you should take care of it" He frowned.

"DOn't worry brother..i will..and I promise I will find a way to get you back..It's my turn to save you." He declared.

"Don't..make a promise you can't keep..I have been stuck here for too long..and i can't bear another disappointment" Edward sighed sadly before noticing the armor start to shake erratically. "Al..ponse..?" He asked worriedly.

"I think my connection here is ending Brother..i gotta go now.." Alphonse's voice shakily apologized. Edward grabbed his arm frantically. "No..Don't say that! Don't leave me yet! I ...missed you so much...Just stay a little longer" he cried desperately.

"I am sorry brother.." Alphonse apologized before the eyes went dark and the suite of armor drooped forward. "Alphonse..." Edward sobbed holding the empty armor shakily as the tears fell.

In Resembool Alphonse's eyes snapped open from where he laid on his bed. Tears filled his eyes as he clutched his blanket. "I...will get you back big brother..I promise" he vowed tearfully/


End file.
